1. Field:
This invention relates to burial vaults and in particular to relatively lightweight burial vaults made of plastic with appropriate stabilizers and additives.
2. Prior Art:
Burial vaults of various constructions have been utilized including vaults made of wood, concrete, and metal. These vaults are of such weight or bulk to require large, specialized equipment for transportation and installation. Vaults made of plastic material have been proposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,508,319 and 3,159,901. However, the vaults of the latter type have not been used extensively due to inadequate strength and water resistance.
3. Objectives:
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, lightweight burial vault made entirely of a plastic material and which can be sealed to be moisture proof and will withstand the pressure of the fill earth in the grave to prevent distortion of the vault which would otherwise disrupt the moisture proof seal. An additional objective is to provide such a burial vault having trough means in the floor thereof for collection of fluids resulting from decomposition of the body buried therein and to maintain the fluids out of contact with the casket or coffin in the vault.